


The Outcasts

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some original stuff, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, ganondorf is not the bad guy, please bear with me, this is somehow a mix between ocarina of time and breath of the wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Link always thought that his path was already destined by the goddess; as a royal guard and future husband of the Princess of Hyrule. At the age of seventeen, his life already seemed to be fulfilled, under total control. At least, it was so until one day the successors from the most prominent regions came to Hyrule to train for the choosing of the champions. Like a thunderstorm, Ganondorf comes to change Link’s entire world and after that, a wave of secrets and catastrophes will be unleashed across the country.On the edge of war and destruction, could they continue to choose each other?OrLink is a stoic guard, a dog with a leash held by the princess and the king of Hyrule. When he met the carefree and impulsive of Ganondorf they don’t get along at all. But with after spending some time together, they start to develop intense feelings for each other.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	The Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am new at writing for this ship and fandom, so please have mercy on me. Also my first language isn't english, so I am sorry for any mistakes, I am going to do my best to write correctly. 
> 
> Some context if you are interested: breath of the wild, the calamity never happened. Ganondorf is Urbosa’s son and Riju’s brother. While everyone would be honored to fight for the title of champion, Ganondorf just want to live without responsibilities.  
> Also, I would include some elements from Ocarina of time because it’s one my favorite games.  
> Ah, And Link has an older brother because actually this was an original story but I changed it to fit it into the Zelda universe ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Prologue**

How did it all turn into complete disaster?

The pouring rain soaked them from the moment they set foot outside the castle. The only thing Link could hear besides the storm was Epona galloping as it splashed through the puddles, synchronizing his own heartbeat as she moved forward. His vision already blurry, and his breathing forced. It wasn't time to panic, he kept repeating himself, he _had_ to remain collected. For eighteen years he had done so; rules and commands, he followed accordingly without any mistake. He never ventured to be the source trouble or to see himself in the middle of it. Everything for what? For ending pursued like a common criminal.

Still, whatever the odds that were to come, he’d keep going.

Princess Zelda made her choice, and so did he.

And he had chosen Ganondorf. 

Link always believed that his fate was already sealed; as a royal guard, his duty was to protect the future queen of Hyrule. The king had him on a pedestal and was even suggesting the idea of blessing their marriage in the near future. Link didn’t know much about the rest of the world and part of him had agreed to take on that role. He wasn’t nor happy or sad about it, it was as simple as his father would have wanted it to be.

The stories always told the adventures about a legendary hero who rescued the princess and saved the world from the clutches of evil. That's why he didn't understand how it was that in his arms he held Ganondorf, who everyone suspected was evil incarnated, while both escaped the wrath of the king's daughter he was supposed to protect. Reality had hit him hard, showing that the path of justice was not always where it was supposed to be.

But he was no hero and now, he wasn’t a royal guard either. He was a mere outcast, running from everything he once knew into a vast new world.

He could hear the horses running in the distance, the rest of the guards following them without rest. In his arms, Ganondorf was wounded and the curse was spreading through his body in the form of ink black marks. Link could only beg to Hylia to make it to his destination on time to save his beloved’s life.

Link stopped in the deepest path of an unknown forest, to find shelter inside a hollow stem. Their shivering bodies ached for warm; Link’s hand held Ganondorf’s firmly, closing his tired eyes and chanting a prayer in a thin whisper.

“Your hand is… glowing.” Ganondorf opened his eyes briefly, showing him a weak smile, as if he was hiding a secret that was just unfold.

Link snapped his eyes wide open, feeling glad to see him awake but surprised at the same time because he never saw something like this except in ancient books.

“It’s the Triforce,” muttered Ganondorf before fainting again. 

Link hold him by the shoulders, feeling a warm sensation in the palms of his hands. The marks in the skin of Ganondorf gradually stopped from spreading, and he wasn’t cold anymore.

Link sighed in relief. “Those are just old tales,” he said in an attempt to convince himself that this wasn’t real.

If the Triforce existed, and the rumors were true, then soon the other two pieces would appear, and the holder of power would bring chaos to the current order of the world.

Link shook his head. 

“For now, let’s get going.”

Right as he set a foot outside the stem something soft hit Link’s head. A glowing orb of light with wings seemed excited to see him.

“Found you!” the orb exclaimed, flying cheerfully around him.

“What… who are you?”

“I’m Navi the fairy! And I’m here to guide you… Wait, why are you holding _him_?!”

Link furrowed his eyebrows. “He’s hurt.”

“I can see that, but don’t you know who is that man? He’s the King of Evil, a dark sorcerer!”

“What are you talking about? He’s none of that, you don’t even know him.”

“Link, you need to listen! You are the hero chosen by Hylia; your destiny is to fight Ganondorf, not to save him.”

How this creature knew his name? He had a few questions to keep asking but, before he could continue, an explosion collided nearby. Link took it as his chance to call Epona and run away from the guards and that annoying fairy that came out from nowhere.

He had nothing to do with prophecies and destinies, at the moment he had to hurry to Gerudo Town before it was too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and your comments & kudos are very appreciated 💕


End file.
